


Unconscious

by wanderingempress



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Vampire Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingempress/pseuds/wanderingempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possession isn't enough. Carmilla's defiance has gone too far, so her mother takes decisive action. Non-exclusively Hollstein-centered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconscious

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user rexskellington got a randomly generated prompt of Laura feeding on Carmilla and shared it with us a while back. I privately took it up, being a bit of a sucker for "someone do it," and it went to a dark place and produced this.

For a moment, it was as if she felt the fangs everywhere.

In truth, there were just two, and Carmilla had long forgotten how much it hurt. Had it always hurt this much? Pain radiated through her, only some of it from the bite.

Laura. Laura, who used to freak out if her roommate was gone overnight, whose nervousness about midterms perfectly suited her as a girl who’d only graduate from Silas once, whose preoccupation with crushes and papers seemed unshakable. Laura, now on top of her and deep into her neck with all of the grace of a lamprey.

Carmilla felt the fangs probe, digging painfully and fruitlessly in her flesh. Laura withdrew, and Carmilla tried to meet her eyes. Hunger peered out of them.

Of course. The bite wasn’t instinctual, after all, wasn’t perfect. She’d missed the first time.

“Laura—” Carmilla began, pleading. Laura bit her again, harder, frustrated. “Laura!”

Carmilla felt Laura’s tongue begin to work, her fervent sucking at the now-broken vein.

“Please, Laura…” Carmilla knew she had long had the strength to throw the girl off, but she lay there paralyzed as Laura kept drinking, drinking, as if to devour her entirely and leave nothing behind. “Please.”

Maman’s smug voice echoed in her mind, “ _Well, if you’re really so set on not giving her up…_ ” And Will, the sadistic bastard, smiling like he’d been given the greatest gift he never knew he wanted as he and Maman dragged Laura away…

Laura had seemed quieter as they made their way back to the dorm. Carmilla had watched her carefully for any indication of what they had done to her. But nothing had prepared her for the moment when Laura tackled her just outside their door with clear intent to eat, right there, in full view under the harsh fluorescent lights of the hallway.

Carmilla closed her eyes, but then she was left alone with only the feeling of Laura lying on her, somehow heavier than usual, blindly gorging herself, so she opened them again and searched for something, anything to look at. Everyone else was probably sleeping off midterms, dead to the world. Carmilla gazed up at the fluorescents, cold moons stretched thin like taffy above them.

Laura lifted her head, blood ringing her mouth. Carmilla managed to raise a hand to tentatively touch her shoulder, absurdly hopeful as Laura withdrew and the stabbing sensation dulled. Laura paid her no mind and ducked down again, a little bit lower this time, missed the vein, bit again.

A horrible thought crossed Carmilla’s mind, the rush of fear mingling with the renewed pain. _Fuck, is she going to go all the way to my heart—crack me open, dig it out like the yolk of a hardboiled egg, peel away skin and bone like the rind of a fruit? Where is she going?_ The moons began to burn into her eyes. Carmilla wasn’t sure how long she would last, how much blood she held and could afford to lose—by the time she had developed the presence of mind to learn such things about her prey, she had already become skilled enough to stop herself going so far anyway. _I told her I’d give her my heart, but not like this. Not like this. Does she still somehow remember that?_

She was beginning to feel faint. It was too late to resist. The halos around the fluorescent lights were widening and softening, and Laura’s ravenous sucking was even starting to feel…pleasant?

A door opened. “ _Oh god, no!_ ” Running footsteps that sounded like thunder in Carmilla’s ears. Laura didn’t stir. “ _Get away from her!_ ” Carmilla saw something large, green and red, approaching.

Horror revived her. She’d brought this on herself, as she always did, but Danny—Danny had only tried to protect Laura, even from themselves. “Run!” she struggled to say. “Leave me!” But whether the words left her, it didn’t matter. A shadow blocked out the light, and she felt Laura’s weight being pulled off her, followed by a long, unbroken hiss.

Carmilla knew that sound, and she heard the whimper that so closely mirrored her own, and she knew what was coming next. Even with her strength dwindling, her body tensed in anticipation.

 

She awoke, still rigid in fear, her hand on her unbeating heart. It was dark outside, and clouds veiled the stars. She scanned the room. Laura wasn’t there. Taped prominently on the computer monitor was a note. She took it and read:

_Carm,_

_I can’t believe you’re still asleep at this hour. If you wake up and I’m not here, I’m spending the night at Danny’s—you’re more than welcome to join us, but we didn’t want to wake you. There’s leftover Chinese food in the fridge, but please leave me some. Also, it’s your turn to do the laundry._

_Love,_

_Laura_

Carmilla reread it, savoring Laura’s untroubled voice. She was at Danny’s. She was safe—they both were.

She dialed Laura’s number.

“Hello?”

“Laura!” She made to suppress her urgency too late.

“Is something wrong?” It infected Laura, and Carmilla heard Danny in the background saying _Is that Carmilla? What’s going on?_

“No,” Carmilla said. The dream floated before her vision, the moment she’d looked into Laura’s eyes and found her not there. “I’m good. I…” _I wanted to hear your voice_ , she nearly said. She couldn’t tell Laura yet—at the thought, bloodthirsty Laura was displaced by horrified and inescapably stricken Laura as she and Carmilla drew away from each other, the unnamable ghost of Maman standing in the empty space between them. She couldn’t face that tonight.

“Do you want to come over?” Laura had heard Carmilla’s distracted silence. “Should we come back?”

“No, I’m fine,” Carmilla said, composing herself. “I might be by later, but don’t stay up waiting for me.”

“Well, all right. Have a good night.”

“You too, cupcake.”

Laura hung up. Carmilla stood in the middle of the room. The only pain came now, faint and at once grounding and unsettling, from the lip she worried with her teeth. She was alone in the dark. Her eyes fell on Laura’s yellow pillow, and she snatched with the grace of habit. Crawling back into bed with it, she curled up on her side, held it tightly to her chest, and buried her face in the fabric.

Laura, who used to freak out if her roommate was gone overnight. Laura, whose nervousness about midterms perfectly suited her as a girl who’d only graduate from Silas once. Laura, whose preoccupation with crushes and papers had indeed proven unshakable.

Laura—alive, safe, still human.


End file.
